Avinychus
|-|Ingame= |-|Concept Art= Summary The Avinychus is one of the three carnivorous hybrid dinosaurs that currently exists within the Roblox game, Dinosaur Simulator. The Avinychus was added as a prize for the 1st place winner of a hybrid art contest - wherein the winning concept would be implemented into the game as an unlockable dinosaur. The Avinychus is a hybrid between a dilophosaurus, carnotaurus, baryonyx, utahraptor and pegomastax - all while bearing the appearance of a megaraptorian. Unlike a large majority of the powerful terrestiral carnivores - such as that of giganotosaurus and acrocanthosaurus - the avinychus has the ability to glide, thus allowing it to travel at a much higher speed and across a larger variety of terrain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Avinychus (Translates to "Bird Claw") Origin: Dinosaur Simulator Gender: Unknown, possibly female (All dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator are capable of laying eggs at their adult stage, however, this also applies to the male Pteranodon and Dilophosaurus variants, suggesting otherwise) Age: Varies; ingame, they seem to be able to live indefinitely as long as they have food or water to survive and will stop growing in size or strength after 30 days (denoting their "elder" stage) Classification: Hybrid between a dilophosaurus, carnotaurus, baryonyx, utahraptor and a pegomastax Powers and Abilities: Self-Healing (As with every other dinosaur, the avinychus can eat foods of their respective diet as long as any hit that deals high enough damage to them or more of their durability doesn't collide with them. The avinychus can consume meat - such as that derived from recently killed prey - in order to heal), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Low; capable of passively regenerating from attacks that would otherwise leave large scars, such as those of powerful theropods such as Tyrannosaurus Rex or Albino Terrors. Additionally, they can survive being crushed by adolescent species of other sauropods as a baby and heal from it overtime later. In spite of this, both of these generally take a period of time to take effect, and may or may not be applicable in combat), Can lay eggs, Large Size (Type 0 as an adult; its concept art states that it has a height of 18 feet, or 5.4864 meters), Limited Flight (Capable of gliding), Enhanced Senses (As with every other carnivore and omnivore in Dinosaur Simulator, the Avinychus can use a scent ability that is capable of detecting any suitable meat or creatures within a range of 250~ meters with a cooldown of 20 seconds) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (It has a stronger attack damage than the likes of the Brachiosaurus and can easily maim baby Brachiosaurus around its size | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before; capable of easily harming and slaughtering juvenile Brachiosaurus that are around its size | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before, and are able to cause adult Brachiosaurus to profusely bleed - with the sole exception of elder Brachiosaurus, of which they can still easily harm and heavily threaten; capable of making Megavores and Albino Terrors profusely bleed with their attacks alone) Speed: Superhuman movement speed while grounded (Has walking and running speed stat of 24 and 30 respectively, meaning it should be around this velocity) with Superhuman flight speed, attack speed and reactions (Their flight speed stat is 36 to 48, which should equate to around this speed; capable of reacting to and striking other baby avinychus that are gliding at top speed) | Superhuman movement speed while grounded (Has a walking and running speed stat of 20 and 25 respectively, meaning it should be around this velocity) with Superhuman flight speed, attack speed and reactions (Their flight speed stat is 30 to 40, which should equate to around this speed; capable of reacting to other juvenile avinychus in flight in addition to thalassodromeus in flight) | Peak Human to Superhuman movement speed while grounded (Has a walking and running speed stat of 16 and 20 respectively, meaning it should be around this velocity) with Superhuman flight speed, attack speed and reactions (Their flight speed stat is 24 to 32, which should equate to around this speed; capable of reacting to other adolescent avinychus that are gliding in addition to adult thalassodromeus in flight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building class Durability: At least Wall level (Capable of taking hits from baby brachiosaurus and other dinosaurs that are capable of drawing blood from them - such as that of other avinychus) | At least Small Building level (Should be more durable than before; able to fight on par with juvenile brachiosaurus and other dinosaurs capable of drawing blood from them) | At least Small Building level (Should be more durable than before; able to endure hits from brachiosaurus in addition to other dinosaurs that can easily threaten one with their physical strength, such as that of megavores or albino terrors) Stamina: Low running and gliding stamina, but can regenerate it relatively quickly over a small period of time (which can be boosted by sleeping); otherwise, they can be severely harmed whilst capable of completely fighting off multiple targets around their level of strength | Same as before, albeit their running stamina is twice as high | Same as before, but their running stamina is twice as high. Range: Melee range to extended melee range due to sheer size (The avinychus' concept art states that it has a length of 50 feet, with the average size increases/decreases due to growth stages, a baby avinychus would have a length of 3.4262542 meters, and their AoE attack should extend half of this length outward from the middle of their body. Otherwise, the Avinychus attacks with melee moves such as that of biting | Melee range to several meters due to sheer size (Utilizing the same size changes; a juvenile avinychus would have a length of 11.3021014 meters and their AoE should be half of this length extending outwards from the middle of their body; they use normal melee attacks otherwise) | Melee range to several meters due to sheer size (An adult avinychus' length is 50 feet and their AoE extends half of this distance outwards from their body; the avinychus uses normal melee attacks otherwise). They can smell food/other dinosaurs up to 250 meters away (at adult). Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic, possibly higher (They should be comparable to most other real life dinosaurs - such as the ones that make up their genome - in terms of intellect. Otherwise, they are capable of creating nests and commanding a small pack of their own offspring through emitting noises in addition to being able to ally with animals of other species - including carnivorous creatures - in order to survive with one another) Weaknesses: Must eat and drink to survive or else they will slowly lose health and die overtime; they will move slower the more damage they take up to a limit of 50% of their normal speed; offspring take time to grow up and only attack dinosaurs of different diet types if they are commanded to attack; self-healing and regeneration only works if the damage inflicted by the opponent is low enough or if they haven't been attacked in the last 15 seconds; scent ability has a range limit depending on their age. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Laying eggs: All dinosaurs within Dinosaur Simulator have the ability to lay eggs once they reach the adult growth stage. An egg takes three minutes to hatch into a baby dinosaur of the species that laid it, five minutes to grow into a teen and ten minutes to grow up into an adult dinosaur respectively (totaling up to 18 minutes for a dinosaur to become an adult right after it has been laid). An adult dinosaur can lay up to eight eggs - and have eight offspring active - at once, and can kill and consume dead offspring without any consequence at will (if they are a carnivore/omnivore). Self-healing/regeneration: All dinosaurs within Dinosaur Simulator can heal themselves when out of combat (when they haven't been damage in the last 15 seconds by an attack that deals 2.5% of their durability) by eating food of their respective diet. Additionally, all dinosaurs can passively regenerate health over a period of time under the same circumstances above without the requirement of eating food - albeit, this heals them much more slowly. Area of effect attack: All dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator have an area of effect attack that generates a highly transparent, white sphere around the user capable of dealing the same amount of damage as their normal attack (With an exception of sauropods, as a sauropod's normal attack does 1.25x damage than what it actually does and this bonus is not shared with its AoE attack). The size of this sphere depends on the size of the dinosaur that uses it, and has a size limit of a diameter of 60 meters (30 meters away from the middle of the user, as the attack is centered on them). This attack has a delay of 2 seconds, but does not interfere with the delay of their normal attack, thus allowing them to use the area of effect attack alongside their normal attack to attack more often. Scent: All carnivorous and omnivorous dinosaurs in Dinosaur Simulator have the ability to detect meat/living creatures within a radius around them. Any suitable entity in range is marked (in the perception of the user) with a red square that remains for 2.5 seconds before fading away - of which takes 1.5 second to occur, therefore taking 4 seconds for the square to fully disappear. This can mark entities through walls and thus allows the user to detect sources of food or prey that are obscured by opaque terrain. Likewise, this ability has a maximum distance up to 250 meters and has a delay of 20 seconds after it is used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Simulator Category:Hybrids Category:Lizards Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Roblox